Pardon My Past
by fictionlover94
Summary: James runs into a girl from his past and saves her from a couple beedril. James x OC! Note I forgot to add she doesn't have any pokemon on her since she dropped her bag a couple minutes earlier


**Hola people of the Pokemon world! This is my first Pokemon story and I haven't watched the show in a while lately I have been watching some of them and some with May and Dawn in them. Lately I have been loving James so this is my James x OC story... **

**Ignore the Pokemon misspellings I have a hard time remembering how to spell them **

**Hope you enjoy it I think there's more of a chance to find an Oddish and Dawn story out there instead of James x OC so I am adding to the fandom! **

**Read and Review please?**

James and team rocket disbanded only Meowth and Jessie together now. He had been separated from them when he heard that one member of team rocket might get fired. There trio and he also heard that his parents are out looking for his team. It was best for them to split up and meet again.

Now he found himself walking aimlessly around in the forest some where. He had no decent clue what the nearest town might be. His uniform was ripped and he needed a shower badly.

"Ah somebody help me!" screamed voice with a girly voice. He ran in the direction of the voice and saw a girl running from some beedrill. She looked torn up and the beedrill looked like they were going to kill the girl.

"Somebody help me any body who is around please? I don't even know what I did to them!" whined the girl whose face was scratched and burned up. The burns were probably from an attack from an unfortunate accident with a fire type Pokemon.

"Hey!" said James jumping up from behind the bush. The beedrill diverted there attention from the girl to James, who grimaced and a major sweat drop showed up. The girl who saw him and dived behind his back. James grabbed one of his poke balls and called out the Pokemon's name.

"Cacnea I choose you!" Then his Cacnea jumped out of its poke-ball and stood against the beedrill and waited for James's instructions. "Cacnea sand veil and then finish them off with an agility attack."

The Canea took in the instructions and finished the beedrill off. James called him back to the poke-ball and looked over at the girl. She looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"Thank you, thank you so much I... Just thank you," said the girl and she threw her arms around James squeezing him. James awkwardly patted her back and let go.

"Are you alright-"

"Ivy my name is Ivy Kira McLean," she said with a small laugh. James's eyes had a far off look in his eyes. He knew that name sounded familiar to him. At his parents ball when they announced that James was getting married to Jessiebelle her parents were there. She was there too just standing off in the corner of the room. He never even noticed her before until today when he ran into her years later.

"Hello, I didn't catch your name," said Ivy waving her hand in front of him. She probably didn't recognize him either. He was all dirty and dressed differently since she last saw him.

"I'm James," he said hoping she would forget this ever happened.

"Listen thank you for saving me, would you like to come with me to lunch?" she asked and James took the time to study the girl. Despite that she was the target of some Pokemon she was pretty. She was a little on the chubby side but she had these wide blue eyes and dark blue hair that sat in natural ringlets.

"Well I uh sure," he said stammering words out. She studied him and then smiled at him chuckling a bit.

"I think we need to see a doctor or somebody first we looked like we went through the mill once or twice." Even James had to smile at this, but he tried not to think that she was in cahoots with his parents.

"Yea I think there's a pokemon center close that we can have nurse Joy look at us," he said and she snapped her fingers.

"I know where I saw you before, your James your parents are those millionaires. My family was invited to those parties, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. It's been awhile you know, I understand you ran away-"

"Yea I did so I'd appreciate it if you -"

"Not tell your parents? I wouldn't do it either turn you in that is," she said and looked down the road and winced. He turned around and gaped in horror. "Not to offend you James but your parents from what I can remember are nuts. And that Jessiebelle is just plain psycho. She once told me to loose some weight and get a cuter pokemon."

"Why do you think I ran away," whined James and he quickly changed his tone. "Yea so how about that lunch offer?"

**Finished now what do you think? Should I write another story with Ivy in it? Or should I stop while I'm ahead?**


End file.
